Heather Whitefield
Heather Whitefield (died 12 September 2009)Although she died on the episode which aired on 13 September, it was a continuation of the same day, and therefore her death is the date of the episode before. was an F2 doctor who worked in the emergency department of Holby City Hospital in 2009. She arrived in the ED along with several other junior doctors in their second foundation year, notably Lenny Lyons, May Phelps and Yuki Reid. She was killed on her first shift when she attended a call out with Adam and was crushed by a burning lift whilst trying to escape Pines Shopping Centre. Biography Heather came from a privileged background and had never wanted for anything. When she was a child, Heather fell off a swing in a playground and broke her arm and she was so impressed with her treatment at the local ED she grew obsessed with becoming a doctor. Every Christmas after that, Heather asked for books on anatomy, posters of skeletons with every bone labelled and doctor play-sets. Her parents sent her to medical school and she soon became the star of her class - determined, focused and a very hard worker. She fell in love with another student, James Porch, and got engaged to him just before arriving at Holby ED. On her first day, Adam selected Heather to accompany him to the site of an accident at Pines Shopping Centre, an abandoned shopping mall. However, Adam had offered to take whoever answered his question correctly, and it was Yuki who whispered it first and Heather took credit. This injustice annoyed May, who persisted to criticise Heather for the shift in annoyance. Despite going there to assist a man who had been pushed from a height onto a hard floor, they later discovered a girl who had become trapped behind a ventilator fan and injured her arm when it had started spinning. They eventually managed to get her out, but discovered the presumably homeless inhabitants of the shopping centre. Although coming across hostile to Adam, Heather and the paramedics at first, they later proved to be useful when the provided them with light following a power cut. Meanwhile, the shopping centre's owner had planted a bomb in the basement in an attempt to kill all of the squatters and also demolish it to claim for it financially. Just as Heather and Adam were getting out, the bomb exploded sending rubble falling onto them. In the immediate aftermath, they attempted to help as many of the injured as possible. Dixie and Jeff had already left the building, but their exit path had since become blocked by rubble and fire. Whilst trying to find an exit route, Adam and Heather gathered two patients with them, a teenage girl and man. Outside, the fire services had arrived along with police. Despite Dixie and Polly's instructions not to, Jeff went back inside the building in an attempt to save Adam and Heather. They had already found a makeshift exit of a lift shaft. However, Adam expressed concerns when he saw that there was a burning lift lodged just above the exit at the ground level of the lift shaft, and also at the fact that Heather was afraid of heights. Adam and the two patients managed to climb out to safety, but Heather's fear was getting the better of her. She was desperately reaching for Adam's hand to pull her up with the burning lift hanging precariously above. Tragically, the burning lift plunged down, killing Heather on the way after Adam had to retreat back from the exit after an explosion that followed. After the fire was under control, the fire crews showed Adam her recovered body under a sheet. He could see her hand sticking out with her ring still on her finger. The fire crew assured him that she would have died quickly and painlessly. Back at the ED, May and the others were shocked to hear the news of her death, and clearly shaken up. May clearly felt guilty at the fact she had been harshly speaking about Heather during the day. Behind the scenes appeared as Heather for two episodes of Casualty in 2009.]] Georgia Moffett portrayed Heather Whitefield for two episodes of Casualty in September 2009. For only two appearances, she had had the lowest episode count of any staff member to have ever worked in the ED. She was credited as a guest character. Although her episodes aired across two days, the episodes only followed the events of one day, and therefore she only officially had one day of working there in universe. Moffett went on to reappear on Casualty in 2014 as a guest character in the episode "Entrenched". References Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Deceased characters